Generally, a related art advertising method provides a leaflet including advertisement content off-line, or provides the leaflet over the Internet, televisions (TVs), or radios on-line. However, in the related art advertising method, fixed information is unilaterally provided to a user, and moreover, an owner and an author of advertisement content differ. For this reason, it is not easy to quickly correct, change, or update pre-created advertisement content. Therefore, misinformation is transferred to a user, causing misunderstanding between a user and an advertiser.
Therefore, recently, the use of display devices such as a digital signage which enables advertisement content to be easily corrected and updated and enables pieces of advertisement content to be output is increasing. However, in terms of a characteristic of the digital signage, a static picture or image is relatively frequently output. Also, since the digital signage outputs advertisement content for a long time, a possibility that an afterimage can occur is high. In the digital signage, the occurrence of an afterimage shortens a replacement cycle of a corresponding device and obstructs a sharp output of advertisement content.